1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of containers, and is more particularly directed to containers such as trash containers and garbage cans.
The invention is even more particularly directed to the lids for containers and a method and apparatus for securing lids upon such containers in such manner that the lids cannot be easily removed by accident, or by reason of interference from animals, small children, and the like.
The invention is even further directed to a method and apparatus for securing lids in place against undesired removal and at the same time making them immediately and easily removable by anyone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of undesired removal of trash can lids and the like, has existed for as long as such containers have been used. There has been much attention directed to this field, but the developments have been extremely limited and in general there are four means used to attempt to hold such lids in place.
The simplest, and probably most widely used system is to place a brick or some other weight on the lid and hope for the best; a somewhat more cumbersome but also more effective method is the use of elastic bands or ropes through the handles to tie down the lid; a difficult, but effective method is a contoured band with a clamping arrangement to surround the circumference of the lid at the top of the pail; and lastly, there have been some developments in complex clamping arrangements on the exterior of the pail and the lid. While such devices on the exterior of the pail sometimes are effective, they are cumbersome and cause problems with catching on persons clothing and considerable difficulty of removal under most circumstances.
The present invention is entirely different from any of these and comprises a simple draw bolt type of arrangement on the top of the lid cooperative with loops extending through the lid and attached to the edge of the container itself. The features of the invention are totally distinct and unique from the prior art as is its application and use.